Turkey call devices that use a pot and a hand-held striker are known. Such arrangements include a pot having a friction surface made of a material such as slate, ceramic, or other suitable material. The striker has a handle and a fixed peg. When the end of the peg is rubbed across the striker surface of the pot, a game call sound is made that simulates the sound of the game of interest, such as a turkey. An improved turkey call device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,169 to James P. Moss, issued Aug. 31, 2010 and is hereby fully incorporated herein,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,252 shows a striker for a game caller having an interchangeable tip.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0053973 discloses a game caller with an attachable means on the pot for holding a plurality of strikers.